


Celebrations

by shelny18



Series: A Semblance of Normality [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is hiding in his room instead of joining in with the Christmas party. Grantaire goes to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Grantaire stuck his head into Enjolras's room and sighed.

"You know, there's no point in wearing a Christmas jumper unless you're with other people," he said, shutting the door behind him and making the blonde jump. "It's the last week, Enj. We're having a party before Combeferre goes home, and that essay isn't due in until January. Come and have fun."

"It'll be awkward," Enjolras replied quietly.

"Why?" his flatmate demanded, perching on the edge of the desk. "It's only us guys."

"Combeferre will be there."

"Well yeah, it's partly his party and Courf always invites him to anything we do."

"Like I said, it'll be awkward."

And with that, Enjolras went back to writing, ignoring the artist sat deliberately close to him and his book.

Yet Grantaire refused to leave it at that and so remained on the desk, frowning down at his friend.

"Is this because you told him you disapprove of his girlfriend?" he demanded finally. Enjolras didn't reply. "Oh my god, it is."

"Shut up Grantaire."

"You realise he doesn't care, and that he expected it from you?"

Enjolras looked up at that, face horrified. "Seriously?"

"We all did, Enj. I mean, it's not like Éponine's kept her past a secret from any of us."

"What kind of a friend does that make me, if you expect me to have a go at one of you guys just because of who they're dating?"

"A truthful and blunt one," Grantaire interrupted before the blonde could continue. "Which we all appreciate."

"Oh really?" Enjolras demanded. "So if I were to turn round to you and start bitching about your girlfriend, you'd just be cool with it?"

Grantaire snorted with laughter. "Yeah, though you realise I'll never have a girlfriend."

The blonde blushed bright red. "Sorry, I forgot," he mumbled. "But still. I don't know what to say to him at the minute, and she'll be there, and I know she hasn't forgiven me."

"Yeah, but waiting for Éponine to forgive you is like waiting for snow in August," Grantaire pointed out. "Come on, it's only one night."

"No," Enjolras said firmly and Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're not going to join the main party, we'll just have to find something else to celebrate without having to actually leave the room."

"Like what?" Enjolras asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm, how about you finally getting a boyfriend?" Grantaire suggested, purposefully keeping his tone light even though his heart was pounding away furiously.

"What?" he said incredulously. "How would that wo- Ohh." A look of realisation crossed his face, followed by one of contemplation.

"Just forget it," Grantaire sighed after a few moment's silence, jumping off the desk and heading for the door, but Enjolras had grabbed hold of his wrist before he could even take two steps.

"I like the sound of this celebration," he told Grantaire quietly, eyes fixed firmly on his. "In fact, I think this celebration needs to begin straight away."

"Give me one sec," Grantaire said quickly, pulling away so he could run over and lock the door. "The last thing we need is Courfeyrac bursting in to find out where we are," he explained on his way back over. With a smirk he slid this time onto Enjolras lap, hand moving to link with Enjolras's. "So, where were we?"


End file.
